


Starbucks Worker

by SerinaKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi works at Starbucks, Modern AU, You're An Artist, and is still an ass, love that modern day stuff, nah but his attitude is just what you need for your muse, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: Being the college student you are it's not uncommon to get coffe once in awhile. So why is it you find yourself coming to this particular Starbucks much more often?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Another night with no sleep, you swore it's just you having trouble with this project. You needed to paint something that holds meaning to you, it has to be on a large canvas.

You've wasted three already.

"Fuck life right now.." you groan getting up needing caffeine. There was a Starbucks down the street, and it has your name all over it.

So tying your (H/C) hair into a messy (bun or ponytail) you toss a jacket on over your slightly messy shirt. It had a few color paint smears but...you actually liked it.

Out the door within minutes after brushing your teeth you waste no time.

Ding!

A bell chimes as you enter while gently blowing hot air on your cold hands. It's the middle of Winter after all.

At the front you stood waiting for someone to come by. "One moment!" A deep voice shouts from the back room.

Not sure what to do you roll on your heels, back and forth while staring at the menu. You knew what you'd get already so it's no problem.

"Sorry about the delay. Now what the hell do you want?" A male with silverish-grey eyes comes out drying his hands off. He had the usual green apron on, and sports an undercut. Quite the handsome man.

Still that attitude was not needed.

'Excuse you, I didn't order attitude so why am I receiving it?' You thought.

Not letting that get to you it was best to move on. The all nighter didn't bare any fruit and that alone upset you. "I'll take a grande (favorite frappuccino)." Why not go for a cold drink.

He nods his head lightly while inputting the order. "That'll be $3.25. Name?" He accepts your card and slides it, handing it back your fingers brush sending a spark down your hand.

What was that feeling? "I-It's (Y/N)."

"Please input your pin." He slides the keypad over your way. After, he hands you the recipe and gets to work quickly making the drink.

A sigh passes your lips as you tug lightly at your shirt examining it. "Another fruitless night. I'm so screwed." While lost in thought you hardly noticed him standing there done. It's not till he clicked his teeth you jumped turning around.

Not a word was spoken after you took it. When calming you mumble a 'thank you' and smile. While exiting the place you go to drink the frap only to notice a doodle on the side in red marker. It was a cute rabbit, "that's so cute!" A light blush paints your face wondering why he did this.

"Probably does it for everyone." So shrugging it off you head back to get to work on the project it was due very soon.

=====

It's been about two weeks of going to the same Starbucks shop, at first you just went because he made your favorites just the right way, soon it was the sweet little notes on the cup. When you came in sad or looking beat down there would be a little doodle or small encouragement. Mind you he never really said anything other than the usual price and calling your name.

It was the start of the third week and you were quite tired having stayed up late painting a new picture for the school show. You were terribly worried as no one outside your class has seen the types of art you make.

This one was a on a larger canvas and you were going to title it 'Freedom' although the details were taking so long.

"You look like shit today." The barista you've come to know as Levi speaks while preparing your usual order. He knew based on how you came in what you most likely would like. It wasn't hard to figure out.

You simply roll your eyes and zip up the jacket you're now getting paint stains on. "Good morning to you to..." As you rummage through your pocket to get your card he just hands the drink to you making you question his actions.

"It's on the house."

A spark of something hit your chest slowly making it rattle against your rib cage, he was smirking? Smiling? Either way it's the best you're gonna get right now. "Thanks, that's...nice of you?"

He turns away to wipe the counter, "tch, don't expect it every time."

There was no one in line or in the shop at the moment so you stood there spacing till he spoke once more. "Was there something you wanted?" He kept up the usual stoic look.

You shook your head no.

Levi stared at you a bit before coming back to the front and stares at you. "Something wrong with the drink I made? Is it not good enough brat?" He gave a slight glare startling you to quickly shake your head no.

"I was just thinking about my art project. Nerves I suppose." Offering a forced smile you head to the door. "Thanks for the drink, see you tomorrow."

The bell rings as you run out unknown that he had tried to reach out and grab onto you.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You hadn't gone back for a week and a half having had a breakdown at home you tore up your art room out of anger that the piece was turned down to be submitted. They wanted you to put more of your heart into it, more emotion. Called it a failed attempt to express the words you chose.

"What do they expect!? I didn't even want to do this in the first place!" You slide down the wall huddling in the corner letting your emotions wash over. (H/C) falls over your eyes as you pass out again feeling like a big failure.

Awoken by the chirping of the birds you assumed it was morning. Dull eyes look around the room at the mess you created and a sigh passed your lips as you force your body up. Most of the day was spent cleaning the place until it was organized again. "Already after two huh?" tossing a sweater on you venture out to Starbucks that familiar chime welcoming you into it's place.

Levi was cleaning till the noise caught his attention, he looked almost surprised for a split second to see who it was.

Tired eyes were rubbed with the end of the sweater as you walk up to place the usual order, but before you could even get a word out he spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" His voice sounded angry, "you look like shit."

That actually hurt though not as bad as the previous comments at school. A failure huh? What was left, you spent so much time on that picture. "Nothing. I just want my usual." As you take your card out he grabs your wrist and squeezed.

(E/C) look up to meet clouded grey. "If it's nothing then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

No response. All you could do was lower your head and bite at your bottom lip. Was it really that easy to tell? It bugged you to be turned down, you were so nervous but worked hard only to have it trashed. Now you have to start from scratch.

Levi took a glance at the clock and releases you. "Go sit over there, I'll be off in thirty minutes. You better start talking by then." He hands you the usual and gets back to work when a new customer comes in.

Still saying nothing you go to the table pointed out and drink your warm cup curious when he made this. There was a little bunny on the side as usual. This one had a heart on the side. Your eyes wander to the window next to you spacing about what new ideas could be done. A city view? No that's so common. Maybe a portrait? Everyone does those so nope. Your mind was stuck on 'Freedom' you really wanted to do that theme.

Before you knew it your cup was empty and the sun had dimmed just a little. "You ready to spill what the hell is going on?" The seat across from you slid open as he sat down a smell of hot tea wafted from his cup to your senses.

"My portrait for submission was trashed. They said I didn't put enough emotion in it and that it didn't fit my theme." You let another sigh out.

One of his eyebrows rose in question. "Is that all?"

You shoot him a glare, "'is that all?' What do you mean 'is that all?' that's pretty horrible for someone to say to me when I spent many days and nights working on that picture!" Your fits hits the table hard as you continue. "I was nervous enough and now I have to start from scratch that's not easy!"

Your balled fist loosens as fresh tears now fall. "I've never showed my art outside of class before but now I'm expected to participate in the school showings? I'm not good enough for that."

He was silent for a moment as if in thought, then spoke. "Step back from it then, stop letting what those shitheads say get to you to the point you're gonna wet yourself." He blows at the hot beverage before glancing up at you. "If you don't think you're good enough then fucking put in the work to become better than you are now."

"........" Your voice wouldn't come out, was he encouraging you? He was right to be honest and you hated it. All you could do was smile softly.

"Why are you making that face? It's creepy." He sips from his drink while looking out the window. "You're a hard worker, I'm sure you'll be fine."

It felt like you were being cheered on as odd as it was coming from this short male. There was still two weeks till the submissions close, you have time to do this.

While glancing out the window you saw a few birds playing in the puddle before scattering off leaving a few feathers. Your eyes widen as the rattling of the seat falls over when you stand up real quick. "I just got the perfect idea, I have to go before I forget! Thanks Levi."

You attempt to rush off but this time when he reaches out he grabs onto you to stop you from leaving his side. "Here." Opening your hand he sets a piece of paper there.

A tilt of your head showed your confusion.

"Tch, it's my number idiot, use it." He didn't bother making eye contact.

Did...did you just make a new friend? At Starbucks?

A bigger smile tugs at your lips as you give him a quick hug much to his surprise, since you're taller it was more like smothering. "Thanks, bye!" Off you went with your new idea ready to get to work.

Maybe this time you'll be able to show through your eyes what 'Freedom' was supposed to be.


	2. Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man stuff happens.

A week has passed and you kept locked away in your house working on the project, only time you went out was to go to class and to buy food. Levi had already sent you an angry text several times today to let you know you need to come out. Each reply was 'one more hour' or 'I'm almost half way.'

Ding!

Ding!

"Hm?" You stop painting to check your cell and turn pale at the messages.

TEXT [Levi]: You said one more hour six hours ago! Fuck it, I'm coming over.

TEXT [Levi]: I'm walking to the door you better answer brat.

Knock

Knock

Bang!

You whimper while covering your canvas and rush out the art room with a blanket around your shoulders. "Coming! Don't break the door please Levi!" A couple stumbles later you open the door out of breath.

He clicked his teeth and enters the place glancing about. It looked pretty plain almost untouched. "This place is filthy."

It looked fine to you. You're barely ever downstairs so it's not much even down here other than the usual couch. The kitchen had a table to sit at for two and the regular pots and pans as you cook for yourself sometimes. 

"I think it looks fine. My art room is the messy area if anything." You toss out while shrugging your shoulders. Your clothes were a little messy and so was your blanket. 

"Where's your cleaning supplies?" 

You give him a confused look however point to the storage area under the sink. He grabs them all and sets them atop the counter. "We're going to clean this pigsty up, then you're going the fuck outside."

If it was possible you actually regret going to that Starbucks a tiny bit now. 

=====

Finished you could NOT clean with him ever again. He was a demon for making you scrub the same places over and over again. You saw nothing there but apparently it was terrible. 

Now that both of you had gotten freshened up it was sometime in the late afternoon, the streetlamps would be turning on soon. A night walk sounded just divine right now. It's good inspiration so you thought..others might disagree.

"Let's go, brat." He yanks you on out the door tossing your jacket in your face much to your muffled protests. Gosh he was strong for a short guy. 

Despite his tugs you managed to get your jacket on so that the nips of night air wont bother your system. It looked pretty from certain angles if you looked around. A local food truck was up ahead reminding you you've yet to eat much today and cue your stomach growling. 

Levi glanced your way then back up at the truck. He finally released you to dig into his pocket for his wallet. "What do you want from this grease infested place?" He stood at the front letting his silver hues fall on you. 

He could be a patient man while you skim the menu. "I'll take a hamburger." It was simple and would fill her up some too. The short male gave her one last glance before handing his money off to the man in the truck as they went off to make the meal, not before giving Levi his change.

*~(Small Skip)~*

"You done stuffing your fat face?" His hand was held out for your trash which you happily gave after finishing the burger. "Disgusting." It was all tossed in the trash as you guys walk on up to the cemetery. "Remind me again why you wanted to come here?" 

You place a hand on the rusty bar of the gate that kept you out. "I used to come here often last year to relax." 

He stares past the gate keeping both hands in his pockets taking only a moment to think over his words. "How the hell does a cemetery help you relax idiot?" 

"You know your words are to sour at times." You pout while pushing the gate open so you could see if your old spot was still free. "Get used to it" he shoots back. Rolling your eyes you ignore him and reminded yourself that if you go to deep into this place it would give you the willies however you knew of a spot that was just outside overlooking the landscape with a mix of graves and moonlight. Off you went to that desired area.

Once at the grassy hill you blow some hot air on your cold fingertips and stare at the city lights that make everything seem to glow. People were still rushing about here and there, never taking it slow. So many ideas for art would flow here.

Levi was the first to speak, breaking the silence that had wrapped you two up. "If shitty-glasses ever asks what my first date with you was like and I say a cemetery she'd fucking laugh herself to death." You just about fell over. "D-d-date!? Who?" He points at you as if it was obvious. 

"You never asked me on a date!" Did he? You don't recall anything. 

"Are you stupid or something? We're having an outing together aren't we?" He leans against the tree slightly giving you a glare. 

The cogs turn in your brain slowly as you try to process things going on. Then...all at once it hit you. "You like me!? L-like..dating status!?"

"Took you fucking long enough. How many more stupid bunnies and messages do I have to write on your shitty coffee cup for you to get it?" He pushes off the tree slipping a hand out his pocket to grab your colder one. 

Steel silver eyes meet yours for a moment before he drags you back to the front gate. It was easy to tell your brain was still trying to process the new information. It's fine, he'd been patient all this time what's a little more. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At your door now you'd been quite the entire time not sure what to say to the fact that he just nonchalantly confessed to you. Sure, he's good looking and it doesn't bother you that he's shorter than you by an inch or two, but...are you ready for this? 

"So?" He starts as you two stand on your doorstep hand in hand. "What's your answer?"


	3. The Starbucks Worker

You stood there not sure how to respond to him. It wasn't like it's a hard question to answer, did you want to give him a chance or not?

"Levi..I.." (E/C) hues look twords the ground as a slight tint of pink hit your face.

You were a busy art student who barely even went outside. Heck, you were an emotional mess last week or so, and he had to bang on your door to get you to come out today so doesn't he know what he's getting himself into?

One of his thin eyebrows raise as if to question what you were going to say. He tilts his head slightly as jet black bangs shift over his silver eyes.

Damn he was to hot for his own good.

A deeper blush fills in over the previous pink. "O-okay...I want to give us a try." If you ended up hurt in the end at least you can say you've learned something from the experience.

Levi moved closer much to your surprise. Afraid at first you shut your eyes tightly only to be enveloped in warmth. (E/C) orbs open to see Levi had nestled his head under your chin and in your shoulder slightly. Well..you were a bit taller and this was kind of cute.

"I finally caught you." He mumbled into your shoulder as his grip tightens. You manage a smile and wrapped your arms around his neck.

You didn't know it but he's been wanting to reach out and hold you for some time now. The days he'd see you come in sad, exhausted or depressed it bothered him. He'd never say this out loud though.

After a few moments you shivered signalling the cold night air was getting to you. Your new boyfriend in turn releases you, "cold?" He asked.

With a smile you nod as cold fog blurs in front of you with each breath.

"Go inside, I'll see you later." He steps back and gets ready to walk off. A tug on his sleeve holds the small raven haired male back. "Hn?" He looks back at you.

"Wanna rest here? It's late and cold..you shouldn't walk home."

It was hard to tell if it was the night cold or the fact that you just asked your new boyfriend to stay over. Probably a bit of both at this point. His silence wasn't helping the situation. Did you go to fast with asking? Is your place clean? Did you tidy up your room? Pfft no!

He shrugs accepting the invite since it was cold as shit outside. A walk home in the weather was not welcoming to the ravenette. "Sure." He waits while you step aside widening the door enough for him to enter before closing it and locking up. The house was warmer than outside he would admit.

You go off to the kitchen to prepare you two some tea you always found it relaxing to say the least. Though at times you did enjoy a drink with a slight sweet kick to it. Green tea would work out just fine for tonight.

=====

The dishes were cleaned by Levi who seemed to insist he does them since you would either break the dishes or not clean them right. So in the meantime you had went off to get ready for bed, meaning sneaking in some clean up time in case he would come say goodnight. You had told him where the blankets and extra pillows were.

Reason why your room was a mess in the first place was because of the canvases and paint you had around. Sometimes you just loved to sit, look out the window, and paint whatever came to mind. The current art piece you're doing to represent Freedom is one you very much enjoy, it's not as dark as the last fail. For now you crawl into bed waiting for a few seconds.

All dressed in a button up and PJ bottoms of (F/C) design (E/C) hues look over at the door when Levi came in to which you assume meant he was saying goodnight.

When he shut the door behind himself, you were confused, when he took his shirt off, you panicked, and when he crawled into your bed with nothing but his boxers...well you could say your heart stopped.

"W-wh..my...bed...doing?" Translation: What are you doing in my bed?

He gets himself comfy first before speaking. "The couch was cold, you're warmer." That was his reasoning.

You swore he was secretly a cat in his past life or something....it's kind of cute.

"Do not even think like that." He narrows silver eyes able to see right through that stupid look on your face. Already having insomnia he'd like to get as much sleep as possible so moves close resting his face in the crook of your neck. The flustered you was very much amusing to him. "Go to bed."

It took a moment to register what was going on at this second and for this one night you were actually glad you were taller than Levi Ackerman. "Goodnight."

"...Night."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

By morning you woke to the cute sleeping face of the one and only Levi himself looking absolutly adorable. His brows weren't knit together rather relaxed making his face look softer. "Whoa, boys really do have longer eyelashes," you thought while reaching to stroke his cheek.

A hand grabbed your wrist as silver eyes open to meet your (E/C) ones. He yanks you in closer to keep the cold of morning away for a few seconds longer. "Don't move." You couldn't even if you wanted to with his hold.

What a morning...

====

It has been a couple days since that morning and you were back to work finishing up the final touches on the art piece. You had already shown the main picture to your teacher whom agreed it was a better choice than before.

Ding!

TEXT [Levi]: Open the door before I fucking break it.

Ding! Ding!

TEXT [Levi]: It's cold

TEXT [Levi]: You have 3 seconds

He was so loving.....

Out you rushed not caring if he saw the smears of white and blackish blue paint on your face and clothes.

"Took you long enough." He comments as your out of breath self opens the door for him who walks in carrying a drink tray with two hot drinks. His tea and yours hot chocolate. It was the season after all.

"Tch, you're fucking filthy." With a napkin he tries to clean some of the paint off your cheek while you pout wishing he'd stop so you could drink your precious hot chocolate. "It's fine really Levi I'm basically done with it anyways. Don't bother to try, I'm gonna get dirty again anyways."

He clicked his tongue again unhappy with that answer. How dirty was your art room? What did you make in there? He'd be lying if curiosity wasn't there when you'd not let him check out the room.

You fiddle with the sides of the cup deep in thought about a decision you were hoping wasn't gonna backfire. "Want to see the painting?" It was pretty much complete, just needed a signature. You were never good at those things but it was your hard work so sign you must!

"About damn time." He comments crossing his arms over his chest waiting for you to lead the way.

With a deep breath you led Levi upstairs to the last room down and opened it up showing a room filled with various paintings. All showing different emotions, imagination, and wonder. This was how you saw the world in all its beauty. At first he found a drawing to stare at, then you noticed he'd find one and stare pretty hard at it like there was some secret meaning to the art you'd created.

Well some say there's apart of the artist in each piece they create so maybe he was trying to find each piece you'd dropped into the paintings. That gave you an idea for another painting.

When growing tired of his stares you grab Levi's pale hand and tug the male on over to the center of the room where light came in best. There was your messy seat with dried paint in front of a large canvas. "This is my contest art for Freedom."

Feathers decorate the painting of the vast sky, you could see on for miles and miles the land. In the distance a wall of some sort could be seen, but with buildings inside with the angle it's at. The main focus was on the two birds that seem to be flying past one another going twords the wall or rather above it. The darker birds wings overlap with the white birds as they seem to almost bring light to the picture itself.

"Freedom would be like flying over the walls that cage us in right? Able to stretch and go as far as possible. At least...that was the idea I suppose." You felt quite shy at saying it out loud.

The moment his arms wrap around your wait your face went a shade darker not sure how to react to all this new development. Not minding the position you two were in since he was warm your arms go around his neck as a smile touches your face. He doesn't have to say it out loud for her to understand.

"Thank you."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You won first place a month later. Got quite the offers for purchases on the art piece and some who'd want copies. It made you all to happy to have actual clients who wished to buy something you had done.

Levi offered to treat you to dinner a few times, all of which you turned down suggesting a home cooked meal was best. He eventually gave in and cooked dinner.

It was a great night with lots of cuddles and kisses.

To think you wouldn't have even known him if you didn't go to that Starbucks in the first place. In all honesty you had debated on going to Dunkin Donuts instead in the beginning. Boy, you're glad you didn't.

Now, if you could just stop him from kissing you to prove a point in front of his fans that come to the shop that'd be great.


End file.
